Avatar Oneshots
by Typostory
Summary: Oneshots from ATLA and LOK.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Slight Mature Content)**_

"You'll only find your soulmate on your 20th birthday. After sunset, your wrist will have this burning sensation and your soulmate's name will appear in gold. When you finally meet her.. you'll live happily ever after!" Thats how Kai was taught about soulmates after he asked Bolin why the name 'Opal' was written on his wrist.

"Why?"

"It's just love, Kai"

"But what if I don't like her?"

Bolin laughed as if he seened Mako in a pretty pink dress.

"Impossible! She's your soulmate!"

Kai thought to himself.

"Then I wish my soulmate is Jinora..." He muttered, remembering how she kissed him on the cheek back in Ba Sing Se when he was taken.

Bolin grinned.

"Young love.. "

* * *

She was 13 and he was 14 when Kai kissed Jinora. And like a thief he was before.. he stole her first kiss.. but nevertheless it was his first kiss as well.

Kai's eyes widened.

"I-I'm so sorry! I know you're waiting for your soulmate b-bu-"

Jinora silenced Kai with a kiss.

They blushed and smiled as they held each other closely.

* * *

"I love you.." Kai confesses when they were both half naked and in the middle of a make out session... not caring about the whole wait for your soulmate thing.

She was 15 and he was 16 and they are both hormonal teenagers.

Jinora hesitates.

"I-I love you too.. but what if I'm not your.."

Kai knows what she's gonna say but he doesn't give a crap right now. He needs her bad.

"I don't care." He mutters while sucking on her right breast.. earning a satisfying moan from his lover.

One thing led to another and the next morning, they found each other naked and their virginity long gone.

They don't regret it though.

* * *

Kai was older then Jinora so logically, he will know his soulmate before Jinora will.

They were both scared that..if .. if .. they just thought to make what might be their last day together worth it.

He stood at the balcony in his room and gripped on the railings with only his pants on, proudly showing his airbending tattoos he earned when he was 14.

He was well aware that his lover, Jinora, was behind him in a robe. (With probably nothing underneath it since they just finished five minutes ago.)

"I can't believe it's already gonna end.. it felt like just yesterday when we first met." Jinora says with a choked sob as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

Kai turns around with solemn eyes and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He pulls her closer until he felt her nipples against his bare chest. He kissed all her tears away and placed a long passionate kiss on her red lips.

"I will always love you.. no matter what happens."

The sun goes down and the burning starts.

Kai held her in his arms as the letters starts to form on his wrist.

He squeezed his eyes shut and laid his forehead on her forehead so that their nose was brushing to each other.

"It's there." Kai whispered once the burning sensation stopped. Jinora nodded lightly but kept her eyes closed. She clutches on his back and was afraid of letting him go.

Kai was terrified... but he had to know.

He looked up away from her face and brought his left wrist to his line of sight.

The heavyness in his heart lifted and he smiled.

He looked back down at his other half and picked her up bridal style.

Jinora was confused.

"What? ...Kai?"

"We talked about what's going to happen if we aren't soulmates but we didn't talk about what would happen if we are.." He said, grinning from ear to ear and his green eyes Jinora loved so much sparkled.

Her eyes started tearing up again.. but in joy.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with much passion.

Kai placed her in the middle of hi- their bed and pounced on her.

"I'm gonna ravish you all night.." He growled and brought his right hand to untie her robe and his left hand to stroke her face.

Doing that Jinora got a good look of his wrist.

There, in cursive, was her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Slight Mature Content)_**

"Katara.. you and Aang are soulmates right?"

Katara's smile wavered.

"Erm.. yes."

"How did you know?"

"Well the soulmate thing works when they look deep into their eyes after you reach the age thirteen." Katara internally cringed... since Toph was blind.

Toph looked down at her feet.

"Does that mean I'll never find my soulmate?" Toph whispered.

"We don't know yet Toph. Don't look so down. Maybe you'll do find him." Katara reassured her.

"Right.. maybe."

* * *

It was Toph's birthday.

And of course no one knew.

But what happened was.. when she went to visit Aang, Katara and Sokka.. she can see him.

It wasn't just dull like everything else. Toph could see.. colors. She saw how.. blue. Is that blue? Sokka's eyes were blue. His hair was dark.. Toph didn't know the colors but she admits to herself that she liked how Sokka looked.

She kept her head down and blocked her face with her hair, like she always does.

Is that what they mean by soulmate?

"So Toph.. how are you doing lately?"

Maybe she could ask Katara.

"Fine."

"Okaay.. anything interesting?"

Toph bails out. Its better to keep things to herself.

"No."

"Well we are going to the library later.. do you want to come? I can read the books out loud if you want."

"...okay."

"So Sokka.. how are things with Suki?"

Toph's ears prick up. She wants to hear this.

"Fine.. since neither have I or Suki found our soulmate. But I'm just afraid what would happen if when one of us do finds him or her." Sokka confessed.

"You should just wait you know.. instead of breaking hearts in the process." Katara spoke up.

"I know. But I just have this feeling that I'm never gonna find her."

Katara's eyes softened. She was about to say something but Toph cut in.

"At least you aren't blind."

Immediately that made everyone shut up.

* * *

Toph just trailed behind Sokka in the library. The colors on him was almost.. magical. Especially since everything he touched suddenly brightened with colors.

"Sokka.. I want to learn about colors."

That shocked him.

"Colors?"

She nodded.

"Well.. um what color do you see right now? With your feet of course."

"Dark. Everything is dark." Toph lies. She doesn't want him to know that she only saw him in a different color.

There was a squarish object on the table. Once Sokka picked it up.. there showed a book filled with squares and colors.

"This is blue." He points to a drawing of the sea. So she was right. Sokka's eyes were blue. But it looked different somehow.

Then she saw a drawing of the sky.

"What's that then?" She points to it.

"That's also blue. But a different shade."

She doesn't want him to know she could see the colors.

She tricks him.

"And thats red.. yellow.. orange.. green." Sokka continues.

"But they all look the same."

Sokka stops.

"Oh? Then.." Sokka scratches the back of his neck.

"Nevermind, at least I know the names." She smiles, still looking down. "Thank you though."

"Your welcome."

By the end of the day.. Toph realises that Sokka gave the best gift that day.. even if he didn't know it.

That day he given her color.

* * *

Sokka and Suki's wedding was a big pain in her heart.

Putting color to the wedding was just rubbing salt into the wound.

She hides her tears with her hair.

* * *

Toph, now an adult, grew lonely without her soulmate beside her.

She didn't want to be involved with a man who wasn't her soulmate so she adopted a baby girl named Lin from the orphanage.

Everything was okay until she saw color on her doorstep.

The door knocked slowly.

Five year old Lin was off at Aang and Katara's place to have a sleepover with their kids.

Seeing the door turn brown, Toph knew who it was immediately.

"Sokka?"

He was leaning on the door.

"H-hhheeyyy Toppph."

"Sokka. You're drunk."

"Noooo I'm noott."

"Ugh.. get in." Toph supported him up and made their way to her bed.

She dumped Sokka on her bed and decided to let him stay the night.

"Don't go.." He whispered.

Toph sighed and sat at the corner of the bed.

"What do you want meat head." She said, faking annoyance.

"Yoou.." Sokka began. "I know Suki is cheating on me ya knowww. I think she probably found her soulmate but didn't tell me anythingg."  
Toph didn't bother to hide her shock.

Sokka, still drunk started confessing everything.

"I wish I fooound my soulmate.. I'd holdd her tell I die. I don't care if I'm marriedd to another womaaan. I'd love her no matter her flawsss."

Toph blinked back her tears and started to get up.

"That's.. er nice. Okay.. um have a nice night."

"Tophh.. I loveee youu."

She stopped dead on her tracks.

"No you don't. You're drunk."

"Oh yeaa.. but I still loveee you."

"Shut up Sokka."

"Whyy.. I jusst want to say I lov-" Toph cut him off with a fierce kiss.

Making love with married man was not the right thing to do but Toph couldn't care less. He was her soulmate afterall. He should be hers.

He took her virginity that day. That day he also left her a gift. A gift she named Suyin.

But he didn't know.. just like how he given her colors.

* * *

When Sokka died all the colors left with him.

She didn't say anything. She didn't need too. The tears spoke for her.

* * *

"Hey sugar queen." Toph croaked out.

Katara smiled softly as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Toph's time was running out.

"Don't cry for me. I'm welcoming the afterlife with open arms. Who knows what out there left for me."

Katara nodded faintly.

"Where's Suyin and Lin?" Katara asked.

"They don't know. I don't want some sappy cliche death anyways." Toph muttered.

"But help me tell them this.. Lin was an orphan. I don't know who her parents are but they had given her away with reluctance.. And Suyin.. she was really mine." Toph paused.

"Tell her that her father was a great man. Her father was my soulmate."

Katara gasped.

"You.. you had a."

"Yea. It was my thirteen birthday. Remember? When we went to that library? Turns out I already knew him. But when I.. saw him on my birthday. I saw him in color. Not grey but with actually color. I loved it." Toph confessed.

"He didn't know I was his soulmate but I couldn't just tell him. He seemed really happy with his girlfriend. When he married it crushed my heart.. but I learned to live without him and then adopted Lin. Everything was going fine until he popped up on my doorstep all drunk and stupid but.. let's just say nine months later Suyin was born. I couldn't tell him since he was married and he didn't even remember that night."

Katara wondered. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

Toph chuckled. "Yea. He's your brother."

"Sokka?" Katara's eyes widened. "After all this time you and.. him?"

"Believe it or not suger queen." Toph coughed.  
It was getting harder to breathe.

"Here, drink some water." Katara offered but Toph pushed it away.

"Tell them okay Katara."

"I will Toph."

Katara held her hand until Toph gave out her final breath.

* * *

The light was blinding.

Sokka was there.. looking about 20.

Toph looked down at her hands.. which weren't wrinkly any longer.

"Take my hand Toph." He said offering a hand out to her.

His voice was music to her ears.. she missed it.

Toph smiled and took it.

"I missed you Sokka."

And color was back.


	3. Chapter 3

(Mature Content)

Kai had been injured during the fight with Kuvira.

He groaned as Jinora bandaged the burned area on his shoulder.

"Hold still."

A little more turns of the bandages and Jinora was done.

"All done. Later we can visit Gran Gran to help heal it faster." Jinora offered and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Kai nodded with his eyes closed and held Jinora close to him.

Kai turned his head to sneak a kiss on her lips and held her face with his palm.

He nibbled slightly on her bottom lip and pried her mouth open.

Kai laid himself on the bed and pulled Jinora on top of him.

She giggled softly when she landed and hugged his torso as Kai placed kisses on her neck.

Something soft and mild turned into a hot make out session.

Kai slowly unziped her wingsuit and let it fall down. He pushed her bra up so that he will be greeted by her prefect breast that he only saw once before by accident.

He smiled softly and grabbed her left breast and started fondling them.. earning a moan from his lover. He pushed Jinora lightly closer to him and took her right breast in his mouth sucking it and licking her hardened nipples.

" Kai.. mmm"

He stopped and kissed them lightly and went back to her face and kissed her lips.

His hand trailed down to her hips and pulled her wing suit away from her legs and tossed it on the floor.

"Do.. do you want to.."

"Yes. I need you now." Jinora grasped on his good shoulder and gasped when she felt his finger massage her clit.

She moaned in pleasure.

She then felt herself being pushed up and landed on her back against his soft bed.

And instantly, her panties were tossed aside. She unclasped her bra and pushed it away on the bed.

Kai dipped down and placed his lips on her wet clit and placed a long and slow lick.

She tasted sweet yet salty.

His tongue went up and down.. up and down.

Jinora clutched on the bed sheets and almost screamed.

"Kai.. I'm... I'm gonna.."

She exploded and Kai enthusiastically licked up all her juices.

He went back up and went to her neck and sucked on her sweet spot.

Jinora smiled when she spotted his boner and took this opportunity to push his pants down.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his dick.

Kai smirked at her reaction and brushed the tip of his dick against her already wet womanhood.

Jinora wrapped her arms around his neck as Kai supported himself with his good arm and knees. His forehead was placed against hers as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

His eyes widened when he realized something.

"I.. I don't have any protection.."

"Never mind. Just don't cum in me."

He nodded and thrust his penis in her.

He groaned and thrust in a little deeper.

"Dammit you're so tight." He was panting hard now.

Jinora squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the pain.

"I'm sorry.." Kai muttered and kissed her lips again and again.

He thrusted in harder until he felt her barrier.

"Do you want to go all in one go or slowly?" He whispered.

"All in one go." She said confidently.

He smiled softly and went out of her and thrusted in.. hard.

"Gahh.." He grunted and kissed her tears away.

The blood dripped down his rod but he didn't care.

He stayed in here until she was ready for him to move.

"Can I..."

She nodded with a weak smile.

He started moving.

In and out. In and out.

His thrusting started to be rough.

Their screams and moans had to be silent so that they won't get any attention.

He quickly pulled out when he realized he was about to spill his seed.

His cum spilled on the outside of her womanhood.

The two hormonal teenagers went back in the bed when they finished and Kai pulled the blanket on top of their naked bodies.

"We need to do that again soon."

She giggled and burried her face in his chest.

"Whatever you say."

They slept soundly.

Naked, contented and their virginity lost to the man\woman they love.


	4. Chapter 4

_What if suki never came back with the airship._

Her hand was cold against Sokka's warm ones.

"Sokka.. let me go." Toph whispered.. but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"What? NO. Hold on to me.."

"No.. you have to let go." Toph was crying.. but she doesn't think he would notice.

"NO. I won't."

"That's the only way you'll survive. It's either both of us or me. And if you don't let go... I will." Toph needs him to survive.. he holds more worth then a useless blind girl.. and she loves him.

"Don't you dare Toph!"

"Tell the rest I never actually hated them. Its just how I show affection."

"Toph!"

"Goodbye Sokka."

And she let herself fall.

"TOPH!"

But one thing she did regret was not telling him that she loves him.

But then again.. that's her secret for her to bring to her grave.

* * *

Toph was marked as a hero.

Some doubted that of course. What did she even do? She just let literally committed suicide.

Sokka made sure he never spoke to those who doubted.

Sokka never forgave himself that day. He could have saved her.

Years went by and he became stern and emotionless. No more Mr funny guy for you.

* * *

He was in the forest

The forest Toph had let herself fall to her death.

He was alone and he didn't mind that.

He sat on his own campfire.

"Well hello meathead."

His eyes widened and he turned around.

"..T-Toph?"

She grinned.

She was pale and had on this dress that fell to the ground. She looked older and had her hair neat and tidy.

She was beautiful.

"No need to be all glum and miserable.. I chose to leave."

Sokka blinked back his tears.  
"Why.. why did you make me live? I miss you.. everyday."

Toph gave him a sad smile.  
She leaned forward and gave him a long and passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'll do anything to let the one I love live.." She whispered.

She turned and got ready to leave.

"Wait. Don't go..take me with you." He was on a verge of crying now.

Toph turned back.

"It's not your time yet. But I'll wait for you.. maybe we can start a new life together."

Sokka smiled.

"I'd like that."

"You better."

She quickly placed one last kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you Sokka."

And she disappeared.

* * *

Sokka was a happy man after that.

Katara and Aang were confused but Sokka didn't tell them anything.

He felt that it was better to keep it to himself.

It makes it more special.

* * *

"Hey.. I'm Jinora."

Jinora blushed.

"If you need any help with airbending I can show you what I know.."

Kai smiled and nervously played with his suspenders.

"Thanks.. that's really nice of you."

 _ **(Those who got confused in the end.. basically tokka reincarnated to kainora)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Her friends are cruel.

That's what Toph learnt when they suddenly announced that they were all of to the South Pole.

"Cruel beings.." Toph muttered.

Can't they understand that she can't see.

Zuko was of at the fire nation now that he was fire lord.. he was pretty busy.

Katara and Aang were in their own little world and of course.. Sokka and Suki..

They just seemed to forgot that she was blind. And that the South Pole has like no earth at all.

Toph clenched her fist together.

They were already on the way there on Appa.

"We're here!" Aang announced.

Toph grumbled.

Everyone started leaving the saddle.. not caring about the blind girl.

She tried to get off slowly but once she reached the ice..

She slipped.

"GAHHH." She landed with a 'thump'.

"My my. Please be careful young lady." She could hear someone talk to her with a disapproving tone.

"GRAN GRAN!" Sokka and Katara shouted in happiness.

And again.. no one seemed to notice the blind girl.

She is freezing.

She was still in her own clothes. Her feet bare and cold. Her hair was almost in ice and she doesn't know where she's going.

She didn't want to hold on to Katara knowing that she and Aang are just going of to smoochville and she did NOT want to follow Sokka and Suki.. that's just going to bring pain to her heart again.  
So she just follow their voices.

She bumped to people a lot.. tripped and fell.

Her friends are cruel.


	6. Chapter 6

Opal smiled.

Finally after years of meditating she finally entered the spirit world.

"YESSSSS!" Opal giggled as she jumped in the air in glee.  
She looked around examining the place.

She saw a big spiritual tree with a hole in the middle. The tree was in the middle of the two portal.. it seemed very familiar.

She walked up to the tree and peered inside. She gasped in amazement, looking at all the visions in the air.

Her eyes widened when she saw herself in one of this visions. Her and ..Jinora when fighting Kuvira's army.

Is this my memories?

She then saw Kai.. a lot of times actually.

But then the visions changed.  
To dark ones.

Visions of people tortured in cells. Punished in chains and given solutions for food.

That was when she saw her.

Jinora

She was in chains. Her head hung low.. her hair was in a mess and done in a sloppy ponytail.

Blood was everywhere and she wore an attire similar to what the prisoners had on but it was ripped and stained.

But then she slowly looked up.. and Opal had a good look of her eyes.

Opal started to enter the hole in the tree but stopped when she saw a figure in the middle of the tree.. meditating.

Is that..

"J-Jinora?"

The figure stiffened and turned around slowly.

"Opal?"

* * *

Kai laid in the meadows with Lefty, Pepper and Ski.

Lefty and Pepper mated.. resulting in a baby bison , Ski.. Ikki helped Kai name her since after all.. it was her sister's bisons child too.

Ski was newly born only a few days old. Pepper and Lefty were super overprotective for him but of course didn't mind when Kai was petted him.

Kai rubbed Ski's fur slowly and watched as Lefty and Pepper cuddled together.

"KAI!"

Kai looked behind him to see Ikki waving him over.

"It's Opal.. she has news.. about Jinora. But I don't think they are good ones. She was crying."

* * *

The door burst open as Ikki and Kai tumbled in.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Kai said in a panic.. anxious to get his hands on the news.

"Calm down Kai.. Opal hasn't told us anything yet." Pema said soothingly.

Ever since he and Jinora started dating Pema had treated Kai as if he was her own son.

Kai sat down.

"I finally entered the spirit world and when I got there I saw this tree. It was in the middle of the two portals and had a big hole."

"The tree of Vaatu.." Meelo interrupted.

"Er.. yes." Opal continued.. her eyes puffy from crying. "I was curious so I looked inside.. and I saw visions. I thought they were ny memories since I saw myself in the vision. But then the vision changed to Kai. Like many glimpse of Kai but all that suddenly changed to dark visions. Prisoners chained and and tortured and.. and."

Opal started tearing up.

"I saw her.. in the vision. She was chained. Her arms and legs were full of cuts and bruises. Her hair was in a messed up ponytail and there was blood.. everywhere. "

Pema teared up as Ikki and Meelo hugged her.

"Is she.. alive?" Tenzin spoke up quietly.

"Yes.. she is. Jinora looked pale.. deadly pale. But her eyes.. they held strong determination. "

Tenzin looked relief.

"But that isn't all.. when I walked inside the tree.. I saw a figure. Meditating. And then I realized.. she was there.. right there. I called for her and she turned around and greeted me but when I rushed over and tried to give her a hug.. she vanished.. and so did the visions."

"She.. she is alive then.. after all this time." Kai smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes Kai.. and I know exactly where she is."


	7. Chapter 7

The metal door creaked open.

Suspiciously, there wasn't anyone there.. No guards.. nothing.

Kai furrowed his thick eyebrows but went in with caution. Opal , Bolin, Ikki and Tenzin close behind them.

"There is no one here.." Tenzin muttered.

"Jinora " Opal said, pointing out the farthest end.

Kai sped down and tried to shove the door down with a big blast of air.

The door jiggled but did not open.

"Here, I got this little man." Bolin lightly shoved Kai aside and made a 'star' out of lava and cut the sides of the door.

The door fell.

Everyone was expected to see her there but no.

The jail was empty. The chains were broken and blood was everywhere.

There were markings on the floor and walls.. marking to count the days.

There were enough marking on the wall consider them as years.

This place just screamed out the word 'pain'.

"What happened here?" Ikki whispered.

Kai stared in horror at the place and turned away... refusing to look anymore.

"She isn't here. Let's get out of here. " Bolin said.. shuddering.

"But.. it doesn't make any sense! She was here.. in the vision." Opal cried out.

"She isn't here. Maybe she was relocated. We should get out in case the guards come."

"I-I don't understand..."

Then groanings and muffles could be heard from outside.

"What is that?" Tenzin wondered.

Ikki opened the door, surprised to see around twenty guards in chains.

Kai grabbed the nearest guard and shoved him up the wall.

"Where is she?" Kai said, with gritted teeth.

The guard swallowed nervously.

"I don't know w-what you are talking a-about." He stuttered.

Kai's eyes blazed with fury and brought his free hand up and created an air ball.

"You know what I'm talking about. Speak." He growled.

"S-She must have known we were switching d-duties. The next t-thing we knew was us being trapped here. S-She kept mumbling about how the clone was going to attack republic city in a week before she e-escaped." The guard gave in to his fear.

"P-please don't h-hurt me."

Kai dropped him on the ground roughly.

"A week.. we've got a week." Opal muttered in horror.

* * *

"Where do you think she has gone.." Ikki asks her father.

"I don't know Ikki." He answers honestly..

Kai hasn't said anything since he left that island. No one knows what he was probably going through. Sure Tenzin and family was suffering from the disappearance of their family members. And the others suffering from the loss of their friend. But Kai... He changed for her. He has never once felt love and because of her. He loved.. no loves her.

He remembered the day when his world was turned upside down.

He was so close and all this pain could have been avoided. Jinora would have been by his side.

Kai stared at the horizons. His hair swept to the side because of the wind. His back was arched and he leaned against the railings.

"You're out there... somewhere.. I know it." Kai mutters to himself.

* * *

She had a hat to cover her face as she walked down the crowded road. Her long ponytail brushed her back as she walks slowly so that she wouldn't attract any attention.

She has reached her destination.. Republic city.

In her hands she had a bag of coins... ready to get her hands on clothes and food.. maybe oitment for her cuts and bruises.

She smiled as the aroma made it's way to her nose.

"Finally.. proper food."

She looks up to meet the vendor's eye.

Her face could be seen in the sunlight and the fading scar on her cheek wasn't hard to miss.

"A bowl please.." She gently slides a coin on the wooden tabletop.

"Comin right up miss." The vendor works on her bowl of hot noodle soup as she sits down slowly beside a customer.

"Rough night huh?" He asks, noting down her cuts and bruises on her arms.

She ignores him.

"Here ya go miss. Hot noodle soup for a pretty young lady."

She thanks him and picks up her chopsticks to eat after making sure that her hat covered her face once again.

"Nothing? Well not a problem for me." She watches from the corner of her eye the customer place his rough hands on her thigh.

In an instant she takes his hand and judo flips him in the air, breaking the wooden stool in the process.

She smashes his head on the table and leaves him there.. groaning in pain.

"HEY! GET HER!"

Alert, she runs away from the shop and into the alley. She looks behind her to see republic city's police forces and goes up the wall onto the roof.

Hoping to hide away she jumps down again and goes a different direction. But her plan failed and she gets cornered against the wall.

With no other choice, she blast them roughly with a flick of her wrist... causing the three metal benders to fall to the ground.

She takes this chance to take the chance to slip away... Away from the police, hoping that she didn't cause them much harm.


	8. Chapter 8

_What if Yakone had a different motive?_

He bloodbended Toph up mid air with the keys in her hand.

Sokka's eyes were frantic...  
 _What is he gonna do with her?_

Toph struggled against him.

 _No.._

The handcuffs opened with a click.

Toph watched in horror as he flexed his hands.

"I'm not through with you yet."

 _Toph.._ Sokka struggled even harder.

It was getting hard to breath for Toph.  
Yakone bended her higher in the air and for the first time in her life.. Toph was scared.

"GAHHHHHH!" She screamed.. the blood in her body was moving in an unnatural rate.

Maybe this is the end.

Her muscles were twisted and she could hardly breath.

Now, high in the air.. Toph is slowly dying. Her eyeballs feel like bursting and her veins were popping up. Toph can't see what's going on or what's he doing but she can faintly hear Sokka calling out for her.

"T-To..p-p..hh." Sokka tried with all his strength to reach out and rescue her but he can't.

Watching the woman you secretly love like this has got to be the worst punishment you can get.

Toph's screams were painful to listen.

Blood was dripping down her mouth and Toph has never felt something worse then this.

Toph closed her eyes... not that it would effect her vision.

"Goodbye.." Toph silently whispers.

But then the pain stops.  
She falls to the ground and hears the grunts and moans of Yakone. She feels the air on her face and the strong arms that carries her up and hugs her. She felt safe in those arms.

"Stay with me Toph.. stay with me." She hears.

The voice is getting fainter.

She feels herself getting lifted up in the air with the same pair of strong arms.

But after that... she can't hear or feel anything.

And is welcomed back to the darkness she see everyday.

 _ **Got this idea when watching the 'out of the past' episode again.**_

 _ **Did you see how Sokka's eyes were focused on Toph when Yakone bloodbended her?**_

 _ **The feellllss.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kai woke up with some weight on his chest.

He smiled when he saw his son, Aaron, in a red onesie on his bare chest.

He looked to his side to see his beloved wife still sleeping soundly.

Usually she was up first but he guess because of the fact that their next child was due in a couple weeks must have tired her out.

He rubbed his son's back soothingly and kissed his head.

Aaron was born with his eyes, face shape and hair but his mother's nose, and mouth.

His eyebrows and skin color was a mix of both.

Bushy, from his father but his shape is just like his mother.

His skin color was dark but lighter then his fathers. Lighter since his mother had pale skin.

He's an airbender, just like his parents.

Aaron was mischievous. He was hyperactive and really smart.

He easily hid things and stole all the cookies and sweets from the jar on the top shelf.

Just like Kai.

But he knew facts. He would sprout them out randomly. Which was an achievement since he was only 3 years old.

Just like Jinora.

Tenzin says that their lucky that Aaron didn't turn up like Meelo.

Kai watched as Jinora's eyes fluttered open.

She yawned and snuggled against his side.

Kai smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning gorgeous." Kai greeted the love of his life.

Jinora rolled her eyes.

"Good morning."

She looked down at the drooling Aaron on his chest.

"When did he get here?" Jinora asked but nevertheless went to pick him up in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Don't know. Saw him there when I woke up."

Jinora looked up at her husband and kissed the corner of his lips.

Kai never thought he would have his own family when he was on the run as an orphan and a thief.

He never had a family since he grew up in the streets but glad to have his own.

He knows for sure that he wouldn't trade his family for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 1 Of Underestimated**

* * *

 _8 years after the war._

She's in tears.

And she knows she going to have a breakdown.

All the pent up feelings she has placed in her are gonna make her explode.

Her walls were going to break.

And she knows it.

She holds on to the railing while tears escape her useless eyes.

 _"You? You want to be republic city's chief of police? Fat chance. You're a blind woman Toph."_

 _"Suki and I are going to get married!"_

 _".. whatever Toph I have more important things to do."_

 _"Watch where you're going. Are you blind?"_

 _"There... that's the blind one. Did you see her eyes? It so creepy. Why is she so famous anyways? She just probably tagged along with the Avatar. Out of pity that is.. Hahaha"_

 _No more._ Toph gripped on the knife.

She has enough of this.

She is ready to bring the knife to her heart.

To end her life.

But then searing pain erupted in her head.

She screams. She clutches on her head. W-whats going on.

She falls to the ground with her eyes shut closed.

The pain is gone.

But so is she.

Her eyes open again. And they aren't milky green.

They're black.

* * *

The start :

"Toph! What's wrong with you?" Katara snapped at her.

Toph kept quiet and kept her head straight.

"Yeah Toph. Stop complaining. I've had enough." Zuko added.

Toph is tired of being the 7th wheel.

They were having a 'vacation' at Kyoshi Island.

But honestly why call this a vacation when all her friends are being all lovey dovey to their girlfriend/boyfriend.

"Forget it. Lets go inside. Toph ruined the mood."

They left and missed to see the tear that fell from her eyes.

* * *

No one took Toph seriously.

They treated her like a blind girl. As a burden.

Not just her friends but everyone around her.

But that was just a step to her thoughts of killing herself.

* * *

The Gaang sat on the big round table in the South Pole.

She didn't like the south pole since she had to wear shoes that refrained her from seeing.

But she'll do it for Sokka.

Eight years after the war and her love for Sokka never died.

But that day Sokka and Suki announced their engagement.

Katara shrieked. "FINALLY! OH GOSH SUKI WE'RE GONNA BE SISTER IN LAWS!"

"That's great." Toph gave them a fake smile. "Congrats to both of you."

"Thanks Toph." Sokka grinned.

Her heart hurts more now.

* * *

Now:

"Toph? Why.. why are you attacking republic city?

Her hair is down and messy.  
She's wearing a sleeveless faded yellow dress shirt and wore baggy green pants.

The blind bender said nothing and flung some boulders at him.

Aang jumped away and deflected her blows.

"TOPH! STOP! I don't want to hurt you!"

His pleas were ignored.

Toph couldn't control her own body. But she knows what her body is doing.. from the vibration.

She wanted to scream.. but nothing was happening.

Toph.. her body fled away from the battle. She decides she needs to make a plan.

To destroy the Avatar.

* * *

"I-I don't know. It was almost as if someone was controlling her. Her eyes.. they were glowing black." The witness told the Gaang (minus Toph)

"Wait.. I read about this somewhere." Katara spoke up for the first time since the attack. "It's a dark and powerful spirit that takes over powerful benders when he or she is at her or his weakest moment. Where the bender is in its vulnerable state."

"Then that's must be what happened to Toph." Zuko concluded.

"How do we stop it?" Aang questioned.

"That's the thing..." Katara looked down. "Once its in her.. it's nearly impossible to get it out."

Katara looked back up.

"You have to kill her."

* * *

 _ **Should I continue?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Suyin knocked on the ice door.

The door slowly opened.

"Yes? May I help you?" A grey haired lady greeted Suyin.

Suyin was nervous. But the paper told her that he was here.

"I'm.. looking for Sokka?"

The grey haired lady smiled.

"My brother? He's inside." She stepped to the side so Suyin could enter.

"Thank you.."

The place was cosy and decorated with many pictures in frames.

"Katara?.. who's at the door?" A voice called out.

"A nice young lady is here asking for you."

Suyin turns to the corner and spots an white haired man sitting on the couch looking through the newspapers.

He looked up and greeted her.

"Why hello young lady. You're looking for me?"

The tears streamed down Suyin's tan cheeks.

She rushes over to him and gives him a bone crushing hug.

"Um.. I didn't know I still had fan girls." He said while he patted her back.

Suyin pulled back and smiled. She wipes her eyes with her sleeves.

"I wanted to meet you for so long! I.. I'm your daughter." Suyin confessed.

"I have a w-what?" Sokka looked shocked.

"I-If you don't believe.. my mom asked someone to write this for her before she died a week ago."

Sokka carefully took the paper and reads it slowly.

 _Dear Suyin,_

 _If you're reading this then I probably died. Yea whatever but I know you're still wondering who you're father is so here's what you need to know. Your father was a stupid nitwit who only cares about meat and his boomerang.. but I loved him. Believe it or not but he was my first love. He had a wife though so I never dared to get closer to him.. nevertheless tell him. One night he was drunk, I was drunk and you were born. He didn't know what happened that night so I didn't think I should tell him. He would never love me the same way I did anyways._

 _That's why you never grew up with a father._

 _And I'm so sorry._

 _I think he lives in the south pole right now. With his sister checking in on him everyday since he was probably to dumb to do it himself. His name is Sokka and I'm sure it'll be easy to find him._

 _And Su.. even though you weren't planned. My children are a blessing.. I hope you know that._

 _Love,_  
 _Mom._

Sokka's vision was starting to get blurry.

Sokka enveloped his daughter to a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in the beginning."

"It's alright! You didn't know."

The old man smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You are beautiful. Just like your mother now that I think about it."

"Whose the mother?" Katara questioned.

"Toph.." Sokka muttered.

Suyin looked up.

"How did you know? I'm sure she didn't mention her name in the letter."

He chuckled.

"I could tell just by her words. The way she showed affection amaze me."

Katara giggled.

"That's right! I remember one day when we were still kids Sokka would complain about all the bruises Toph gave him on his arms."

Suyin smiled.

"Well I better not interrupt. You two need a lot of time catching up."

Katara walked away muttering how stupid it was for Toph to keep such a secret.

Sokka looked out the window.

"Your mother was wrong though."

"What?"

"I've always loved her. I just thought she didn't feel the same."

"Don't worry Dad. Maybe she knows it now."

Sokka looked back at his daughter.

"Maybe... well come on! Lets go out. I have a lot of things to tell you about."

He stood up slowly and beckoned her to follow.

Suyin grinned and followed him.

Sure she didn't have a dad growing up.

But at least she has one now.

And boy was it fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone knows the story about Oma and Shu.

But the real story has never been uncovered.

* * *

The pale woman had on a neat elegant pale green gown.

The tanned man had on a blue 'warrior' outfit that looked worn out.

The woman was from the western village.

The man was from the eastern village.

They both met on the mountain that separated their villages.

The woman was blind.

The man was able to see.

Yet the man was blind compared to the woman.

Oma was able to see using the earth. Although all she could see was darkness.

No one understood what she meant except for Shu.

Shu was amazed at the power of the woman.

Oma was amazed that the man understands.

But there villages were in war and it was dangerous to meet each other again.

With Oma's powers, they made it work.

* * *

"Are your eyes closed?"

He nodded.

Oma place her forefinger on his lips and traced it out.

She leaned in and placed her soft lips on his.

* * *

They continued meeting up whenever they could.

Until one day the man didn't come.

Shu had died in the war between the two villages.

Devastated, Oma unleashed a powerful display of her bending.

She could have destroyed them all.

But she didn't.

She declared peace between the two villages.

And the two villages combined into one and named the city Omashu.

As a symbol of their forbidden love.

* * *

The original earthbender died at a ripe age of 52.

After teaching her abilities to almost hundreds.

Earthbending was born.

Oma was buried next to Shu in the labyrinth.

Together forever.

* * *

The pale woman had on a neat elegant pale green gown.

The tanned man had on a blue 'warrior' outfit that looked worn out.

The woman was from the earth kingdom.

The man was from the water tribe.

They both met when the man was on a quest with the avatar to find him an earthbending teacher.

The woman was blind.

The man was able to see.

Yet the man was blind compared to the woman.

Toph was able to see using the earth. Although all she could see was darkness.

And of course the Avatar chose her as his earthbending teacher.

Sokka never took notice of her though. (But yes. He was actually really amazed at her power)

* * *

Toph became the first metalbender in all of history.

After the war she began to teaching hundreds her abilities.

She also adopted a girl named Lin. (She felt lonely)

Sokka still didn't take notice of her until his break up with Suki.

That brunette was pregnant with their teammates daughter.

Sokka felt betrayed.

* * *

The two were in her bedroom.

Toph had been severely injured after the bloodbending episode with Yakone.

Sokka thought he was going to lose her and it killed him that he was unable to protect her.

"Are your eyes closed?"

He nodded.

Toph place her forefinger on his lips and traced it out.

She leaned in and placed her soft lips on his.

Toph separated.

But Sokka pulled her back down.

* * *

They had a daughter named Suyin.

Toph thought that nothing can be better than this.

Until Sokka died.

It was an ambush and he tried to save her and his children. (He care for Lin as if she was his own)

Toph was still weak after labour.

She blamed herself for the loss of her love.

She cries everyday but demands to be strong for their children.

* * *

The original metalbender died at a ripe age of 52

Toph was buried next to Sokka.

Together forever


	13. Chapter 13

Sokka is a happy man.

Ten years has passed since the war and life couldn't get any better since he confessed his love to Toph after almost losing her earlier. (Thank god Suki came back with the airship)

He got married to Toph shortly after the war and it was the best day of his life.

 _"Honey why are we wearing black on our wedding day?"_

 _Katara smiled as she heard her brother speak his new wife._

 _"Oh? Is black your favorite color?"_

 _"That's the only color I see."_

 _"But how come you know what color is?"_

 _"Katara told me briefly and since the only color I see is black then its my favorite color."_

 _"Ohh okay, if black is your favorite color then its mine too!"_

 _Toph smiled and kissed her new husband on the cheek._

 _"You're adorable snoozles."_

Sokka remembered all the moments he had with Toph.

They're first kiss under the moonlight.

They're first date in the tea shop.

Sokka smiled as remembered all those fond memories.

He held Toph's hand as they both walked to Aang and Katara's place in Air temple island.

"Hey guys! Toph and I have great news for you!"

Katara looked at Aang with a strained smile.

"R-Really? What is it?"

Sokka placed his hand on Toph's abdomen.

"We are having a child! Can't you see Toph's cute baby bump?"

Aang gave him a weak smile.

"That's great Sokka. Congratulations to both of you."

Sokka smiled wide with his eyes darting right to left.

"Sokka.. I am thrilled about this but you have to understand. Toph is gone."

Sokka looked confused at her.

"What do you mean she is right here." Sokka looked to the left but Toph disappeared.

"TOPH? WHERE DID YOU GO?" Sokka shouted, trying to call her back.

Katara cried at the well-being of her brother.

"Sokka.. Toph is gone. For a long time now."

 _Toph is gone._

 _Toph. Gone._

 _Gone._

Sokka's head is swimming.

His eyes are going wild.

His memories are fixing themselves.

Him alone in the tea shop where they're supposed date took place.

Him alone under the moonlight where they're supposed first kiss took place.

Him alone when he confessed his love for her.

Him alone when they both took down the airships.

His hand reaching for nothing and her screams going down as she falls.

Yes, Sokka is a happy man.

Because he went mental.

It wasn't there wedding that day.. it was her funeral.

Toph let herself fall to save Sokka's life.

Toph saved him physically.. but mentally he has disappeared.

 _"Honey why are we wearing black on our wedding day?"_

 _Katara looked down as the tears cascade down her eyes while she hears her brother speak to the empty air._

 _"Oh? Is black your favorite color?"_

 _"But how come you know what color is?"_

 _"Ohh okay, if black is your favorite color then its mine too!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Five years after the war Katara found out about her crush on Sokka.

The Gaang were at beach.

And of course Sukka was of cuddling on the beach blacket.

Aang and Zuko were playing volleyball while Mai was watching them under an umbrella.

Katara and Toph sat at the bench at the entrance of the beach.

"You should tell him you know! It will be great and maybe in the future we could be sister in laws!"

Katara kept rambling about how cool it would be if she and Sokka get together in the end.

Toph let her head fall and she clenched her fist.

Her blind eyes are tearing up and Toph feels like she's at her breaking point.

"Shut up Katara." She muttered, making Katara stop mid sentence.

The tears are falling down her pale cheeks.

"Why would I stop him from being happy?" Toph began as she held bit her red lips refrain herself from crying more.

"Why do you think I should expect from him? An apology? A relationshop? A proposal? It didn't mean anything.." Toph could hear Katara gasp and covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Even if it did. He's with Suki. He's happy okay? Just leave it alone." Toph stood up and walked back to the house alone.

In the background she could sense them kissing and laughing.

Toph doesn't think she should interfere.

After all. He was never hers in the first place.


End file.
